


【贺红】他骑龙

by zyc940310



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310
Summary: ※pwp（龙贺/双xing莫）※又到了不讲科学的时候※请自行避雷避雷避雷！





	【贺红】他骑龙

**Author's Note:**

> ※pwp（龙贺/双xing莫）  
※又到了不讲科学的时候  
※请自行避雷避雷避雷！

“贺天，我们生个儿子。”

“怎么突然……”贺天刚洗完澡，猝不及防被莫关山拉拽到床上，“莫仔？”  
莫关山不搭话，沉默着将他骑在身下。  
窗没关严，海风吹扬窗帘。  
“滺滺跟呈哥去街上了，一时半会儿不会回来。”解开贺天浴衣的腰带，莫关山把自己脱了个干净，在床头挖了捧润滑膏，光滑的大腿夹了夹贺天的腰，“放出来。”  
莫关山的反常让贺天很是费解：“你到底想干什么？”  
“吃惯了你的，人类的已经无法满足我了。”过于露骨的挑逗全然不像会出自莫关山之口，本该为之抛却理智的贺天愈发觉得不对劲。见他保持人形迟迟不动弹，莫关山一不做二不休，俯身把半硬的人类性器含进嘴里。  
这一招直接把龙根逼现了身，趁贺天来不及阻止，莫关山握住下面带刺的那根，润滑膏从头到尾麻溜地抹了个遍，跪直了腿发现够不到头，干脆站起身，扶着粗长的柱身对准后穴，吐了口气，闭上眼一口气坐到底。

贺天身体僵直一动不敢动，莫关山这种近乎自残的主动性爱切实让他惊住了。人类对他的吞吃完全谈不上愉悦，只有痛苦与意义不明的迫切。此刻的莫关山根本没有向他袒露心声的打算，似乎只是一个劲地想和他做爱。贺天不愿逼他，那么目前最稳妥的做法只有在确保安全的前提下遂了他的愿。  
思考间莫关山已经低下头，笨拙地舔弄上面那根蓄势待发的龙根。下面那根还戳在肚子里，致使他连弯腰都难。看似坐在贺天身上，颤抖的大腿却表明他从未有一刻放松。后穴散发着撕裂般的疼痛，曲折的肠道似乎快被顶破，额边聚集的虚汗汇成水滴顺着发梢滴落。莫关山抖着痛到发白的唇，嘴张到最大，顺着龙根鼓胀的青筋自上舔下，在濒临极限前被起身的贺天托起下巴。

贺天的吻很湿，极其浓烈的龙涎香熏得莫关山脑子发昏，眼角的殷红因这温柔的吻化为湿气顺着脸颊滑落。情潮逐渐涌现，因为龙涎，更因为贺天。莫关山勾上贺天的脖子，撑直大腿，居于高位与之吻得难舍难分。他腾出一只手握住体外那根粗大，拨开花穴外早已湿透的两瓣，深吸气欲再次往下沉。  
“莫关山，”擒住人类的腰，神龙眼角浮现细碎龙鳞，为其本就出众的人形更增一分妖冶与威严，“到底怎么回事？”  
握住贺天两只手腕，莫关山一边引导它们顺着自己的腰线缓缓向上直达胸口，一边绷紧小腹慢慢向下沉。两条龙根并行刺入，过分撑开人类纤细的器官组织。人类的肚皮被顶出巨大凸起，贺天甚至不用具备透视能力也能清晰捕捉到自己的龙根在莫关山体内行走的轨迹。大量津液呈井喷状从莫关山的花穴内飞溅而出，再顺着贺天的性器没入根部隐秘的丛林。吞进三分之二，莫关山开始忍不住呻吟，痛苦混杂欢愉，以极为隐忍的方式传入贺天耳朵。龙鳞蔓延至小臂，贺天顺着莫关山的意揉捏他比平常更为柔软的胸脯，锐化的指尖掐拧那两颗硬得发红的果粒。黑瞳周遭的金色碎光连接成丝，瞳芯上下两端拉长，化作兽类独有的竖形。人类挑逗得太过了，神龙濒临现出原形。

贺天的理智支撑他坚持到莫关山将他完整吃下。坐到底端的人类腿根抖得不像话，小心翼翼地扶着戳在肚皮上那根消失不掉的柱状性器，用尽全力晃动腰腹，却被远超常人所能承受的刺激夺去好不容易攒起来的一点力气。  
莫关山能感觉到自己的胃被贺天的两根阴茎托起来，强烈的反胃感叫嚣着要把心肝脾肺一股脑全吐出去。他掐着贺天的肩，头颅后仰，口水顺着嘴角流下一条长而淫靡的痕迹。人类最终还是卖力地动了，前后上下，极尽所能以各种角度吞吐神龙的两根粗大，纵容它们在柔软的腹腔里翻天覆地。薄薄的肚皮被撑起各种形状，角度刁钻时贺天甚至能隔着它看清自己龙根上紫红的筋络。  
情欲攀上高峰，莫关山紧紧抠着贺天背后的龙鳞，让它们深深嵌入指甲缝。贺天，贺天，他一遍又一遍唤着伴侣的名字，带着浓烈的渴求。给我，他说，全部都给我，都射进来，射到最深处，把我灌满，灌到再多一点都容不下。  
神龙这么做了，他在捅进最深时释放。大量龙精迅速填满莫关山，每一寸肠道、每一角子宫。人类被理智暂失的神龙按在腿上，龙根钉住他无处可逃。嫩红的阴茎再无可射，只能随着主人的抽搐可怜地摇晃。原本略凹的肚子像气球一样鼓大膨胀，龙精甚至多得反到胃里。莫关山气若游丝地靠在贺天肩上，累得连手指头都无法动弹。

贺天抱着莫关山喘了很久，冷静下来后收起身上的鳞片，想扶着他横躺下，以负担最小的姿势退出他的身体。  
“别动。”难受地哼了声，莫关山虚弱开口，夹杂浓重鼻音，“今晚就在里面，别拿出去。”  
贺天暗了眼神。今夜的莫关山实在太过异常，现在情事已终，他必须要搞清楚发生了什么。  
相拥着缓缓躺下，贺天圈着莫关山的肚子，长腿一伸，把人完完全全勾进怀里。  
“说吧，”他吻了吻人类湿漉漉的脸，低声道，“发生什么事？”  
莫关山半瞌眼皮，小声而急促地调整呼吸。  
“你不愿说我不会逼你。”拇指揩去他眼角的濡湿，贺天放柔了声线，“但你要知道，我是你的伴侣，是我们女儿的父亲，好与不好，我希望能与你一起分担面对。”  
莫关山吸了吸鼻子，眼眸向上，通红的眼眶尽显不舍：“滺滺得有个伴儿。”  
什么？贺天愣住，一时反应不过来：“什么？”

莫关山回想起傍晚他在海滩边看见的一家四口，最小的丫头被哥哥背在背上，在父母的环绕中好不幸福。  
“我要一辈子，永远永远和爸爸妈妈还有哥哥在一起！”  
“我知道，人类的寿命对龙族来说只是昙花一现。”握紧贺天的肩，莫关山湿润的眼中满是坚定，“我也知道，等我死了，你和呈哥都会一直陪着滺滺。但那终究不一样，我不能让她孤零零一个人历经千年。她得有个伴儿，贺天，和她一样的血统，无论什么都无法将他们拆散！”情绪崩盘，莫关山在贺天面前少有哭成这副模样，“你知道在呈哥出现之前，我有多少次忍不住去想你是怎么一个人熬过这么多年头的吗？我体会过孤独是什么感觉，贺天，是你把我拉出泥潭。我不允许我们的女儿也经历那些。”捧起贺天的脸，莫关山眼角还挂着泪渍，却是一幅凶狠表情，“你给我保证，我不在了，你要连我的那份一起，永远守护她！”

胸中五味杂陈，此刻贺天除了紧紧拥住莫关山，什么都做不了。  
“我保证。”

FIN.


End file.
